


What If ... Theatre?

by KaseyTrue



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Drama is Serious, Theatre, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it made little to no sense why or how or WTF… It just was.</p><p>What if ... Carlos missed the isle?<br/>Not for the evil or anything like that, but the drama that invaded every moment of everyday life on the island.<br/>Where better to look for drama than the Theatre?</p><p>This is for anyone who is serious about the Theatre as a way of life or who has been in a production outside of high school. The Drama is Serious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

What if … Theatre? Prologue

 

 

So when Carlos came to Auradon he expected to be the same little geeky nobody he was before. I mean sure he had made friends of the most dangerous of the Second Gen Villians, but he wasn’t really one of them. So when out of nowhere he starts being praised and told what a wonderful job he’s doing he’s shocked.

He drops Tourney after a few weeks, when he breaks his arm and winds up on the bench. He has to explain to Jay that he doesn’t want to be a part of the team now, and after a bit Jay understands. He’s not happy about it, but he gets it and he stands up for him along with Mal and Evie when people begin to pick on him.

After a while nobody picks on him, but he still doesn’t feel like he belongs here. It’s too … well, boring. He misses the drama that happens all the time on the isle. He actually finds himself missing the Gaston twins even though they were always beating him up, now those boys were full of drama; them constantly arguing and vying to be the best is something he really misses.

He’s not allowed to do any Real inventing any more… and it’s driving him crazy he needs excitement and drama.

And then one day he notices a poster on the wall…

 

> 101 Dalmatians the Musical  
>  Auditions to be held in Lecture Hall 3 on January 10th, 11th, and 12th at 4:30pm
> 
>   
>  Please do not come if you are not serious about this. We will cut anyone who does not give it their all.
> 
>   
>  If you cannot be at the auditions and would like to audition at a separate time please speak to Ms. Sanders.

 

Well … he thinks to himself why the hell not?


	2. Author Note

Hey guys I need to finish my performance of Macbeth before I can think clearly enough to write up another chapter. Thanks for the Kudos! I never imagined that anyone would actually like my work. (By which I mean it was something I never seriously considered.)   
I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I've caught up on the homework I've been neglecting during the last week of Rehearsals.  
Thanks  
K

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the first fanfiction I have ever published… please don’t hate on me. Eventual Jay/Carlos. Background Ben/Mal Evie/Dougie. There will be OC’s no they are not Mary Janes. 
> 
> Reviews would be lovely


End file.
